The Condemned 2
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: They all thought it was over, but the horrible game that took the lives of nine is back but this time the rules have changed as this time two will survive while eight people will lose. (Spin-Off of NWO High School)
1. Taken

**What is up everyone, this is my second out of the ring wrestling fanfic starring The Great One himself. Okay now as you see this is the Sequel to The Condemned which Stone Cold starred in. I thought it was good movie and so I thought I'd write the sequel to it but with a different main character but do not fear for Jack Conrad whom Stone Cold portrayed will be appearing in this story for that character is still connected to this story.**

***I do not own WWE, Dwayne Johnson or The Condemned only the story. This story goes along with my other fanfic NWO High School.**

Dwayne Johnson or as his friends called him Rock, was a very secretive man, he loves his job where he buys broken down houses and fixes them up then sells them. That was only one of his part time jobs while the other is working at the local high schools as a teacher and coach for the football team. Rock comes to a stop outside his house, he had just finished his morning run that takes him from the secluded house in the woods into four blocks into town then after stopping at the small grocery store for a bottle of water he runs back to his house. He walks up the front steps of the porch then walks inside.

He strips off his dirty sweaty clothes and then stepped into the shower. "Oh, almost forgot big willy" he said, he reached his hand out grabbing the remote to the stereo and pressed play. Party Starter by Will Smith blared though the speakers; Rock couldn't help himself but to start singing along with the lyrics. "Whoa I'm a party starter, you might have a good time but we party harder…" before he could even finish the chorus his stereo was turned off. He shot his head out from behind the shower curtain to see his best friend Paul Levesque, "Paul… I'm going to say this once… you never ever touch a black man's radio," he said.

Paul let out chuckle then said, "Yeah…. yeah whatever man, just hurry up that roof isn't going to finish it's self". Rock shook his head at his friend then finished up then stepped out but not before wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked down the hall and entered his bedroom, he tossed the towel into the hamper then got dressed which consisted of dark blue wrangler jeans, a grey muscle shirt and a blue button up shirt. He walked into the front hall; he pulled out his work boots but then decided to wear sneakers instead since they didn't have a lot of work to do on the roof anyways.

Rock walked outside and hopped into his black pickup truck, he pulled out of his drive way and followed Paul down the street. "Ah shit…" Rock muttered as he just remembered that he had to pick something up. He picked up his cell and dialed Paul's number.

"_Let me guess… you just remembered you need to pick up the extra box of tiles" _came Paul's gruff voice from the end. Rock chuckled then hung up his cell then took a right before pulling into the parking lot to the hardware store. He exited his truck then walked inside. He nodded to the clerk behind the counter then walked to the back. He clicked his tongue as he checked each row, but for some reason couldn't find a match to the sample he was carrying so he walked to the front. He walked to the counter.

"How can I help you sir?" asked the clerk, Rock smiled then said,

"I hope so…." He looks at the clerk's nametag, "Joe, I was wondering if you had any of these tiles in the back" he said handing Joe the sample tile. The clerk left to go check in the back. He looked around but stopped when his cell phone goes off, he pulls it out but before he can actually look at it Joe comes back with two boxes of the tiles. "Oh man thank you" Rock said as he handed Joe the cash then walked outside, he finally looks down at the screen on his cell. It was from his cousin, her abusive ex-boyfriend had returned to her house and she was hiding from him in the cellar. Rock jumped into his truck and tore out of the parking lot going straight down the road, not stopping until he reached his cousin's house. He hopped out and started walking towards the house but stopped in his tracks, he knew what her ex-boyfriend was capable of so he walked to the back of his truck and pulled the tailgate down.

He reached into the back and pulled out a 2x4. He strode straight up the steps and walked inside. Things were scattered everywhere but standing in the middle of the living room towering over his scared cousin was her ex-boyfriend Brock Lesnar. "Hey Jabronie" Rock barked catching the man's attention. "Now this can go ether two ways, a) I'll walk out of here and get back into your piece shit of a vehicle" Rock spoke and stopping before saying what Brock's second option was. Brock laughed then thinking that Rock was going to be easy pickings he said,

"I pick B" Rock bit his lip and started laughing then said,

"Whoa I love it when they pick the hard way" Brock ran at him but when Brock swung at him Rock ducked the punch and slammed the 2x4 straight into his back. Brock turned around so Rock ran and tackled him straight though his cousin's screen door. Rock grabbed Brock by his collar and dragged him across the yard to his car then slammed him hard against the car. He crouched down next to him. "So now are you going to a good boy and leave or this little merry go around going to continue?" he asked part hoping that Brock would be smart and leave but another part hoping that he would do something to him so he could beat some more sense into him. Without warning Brock spat in Rock's face, he looked away as he wiped the spit off his face then with agility he grabbed Brock's face and slammed his head hard against the door of his truck.

Two police cars carrying two policemen each suddenly surrounded the two men. While Rock was just defending himself all the policemen's guns where pointed at him, he raised one hand into the air while he dropped the 2x4 to the ground. "Put your hands in the air", Rock rolled his eyes then slowly raised his arms into the air. One of the officers holstered his gun then walked over and began to place Rock in handcuffs.

"You got this all wrong…." He nodded towards Brock and said, "He's the one you should be arresting."

"That maybe…" the officer's partner pulled out a sheet and showed it to him and said, "But you're a wanted man" Rock became confused then the sound of gun shots could be heard coming from inside his cousin's house. A tall dark haired man in a grey suit walked out holding a .9mm pistol, he took a draw from his cigar then walked over to where Brock was slumped against his truck and put three in his chest and one in the head. "What about this one?" asked one of the officers, the man in the suit tilted his head and then in a rough English accent said,

"We take him" a black burlap sack was suddenly thrown over Rock's head then the English man walked over and slammed the butt of his gun in the side of his knocking him out cold.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of this awesome story so please if you review this chapter promise to keep reading and review but like I said thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. **


	2. Meeting The Candy Ass Owner

**Hello people, I'm back with another chapter for this story now in this chapter you'll learn a few things like who's behind Rock be abducted and who's now running the deadly Condemned game. I would also like to point out that this story is a spin-off of my other story NWO High School so check that out as well.**

***I don't own WWE only the story plot.**

The bag over Rock's head was pulled off, due to the brightness of the light he had to close his eyes so they could adjust. He tried to move but found his legs were tied to the legs of a chair and his arms tied together behind. He looked up when he heard the door to the room open, in walked an older man with grayish white hair and wore a black suit with red tie. A younger bald man walked into the room behind the older man. Rock starred at both men as they walked over the Englishman stood while the older man sat down in the chair across from him. "Do you know who I am?" the older man asked him, Rock didn't respond right away but then he said,

"I really don't give a damn you are…. All I know is that when I break out of the these binds I'm going to kick you candy ass…." He looked up at the younger man and said, "Then I'm going to take my time whooping that Jabronie's candy ass all over this room" the older man let out laugh then said,

"You are going to make my show so much more interesting" Rock raised his left eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of a show called The Condemned?" the older man asked, of course Rock knew of the show he was one of the billions who did and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. "Of course you have…. You see it was run by a TV Producer by the name of Ian Breckel, now that man was fucking idiot, there are so many things he did wrong and look where that got him? A spot down in hell with the devil" the older man said. Rock kept his eyes on the man as he spoke. "This time around, the thing I did was that we looked up people wouldn't be missed… I mean the last living relative you had was your now dead cousin so you have no one else" Rock jerked himself trying to break free of his binds but it was of no use.

"But I'm not going to be as greedy as Breckel for this time there will be two winners, one male and one female" the older man continued ignoring Rock.

"You stupid asshole, what's going to stop someone watching turning this over to the FBI or the CIA?" Rock growled. The older man laughed then said,

"That's another thing…. The public won't be able to see this only very rich from over seas will be able to watch and don't have to worry about the FBI or the CIA because I have ways of making sure they will never find me or the show…. My name is Vincent Kennedy McMahon and until the game is over…. I AM YOUR GOD!" The older man shouted into Rock's face before walking out with the Englishman right behind him. Rock looked around the room, he was alone but that didn't last as again the door to the room was opened and in walked the young bald man from earlier along with two heavily built guards. Rock slams his head into one of the guards in the jaw then slams his shoulder into the gut of the other but when he turns to the bald man he stops when he sees a gun being pointed at him.

"Desmond what is taking so…" Vince entered the room to see his second in command pointing a gun at Rock. Vince smiles at the sight before him, "My…. My what do we have here? Trying to escape is a very stupid thing to do Mr. Johnson and if you be so kind to allow my men escort you to the helicopter then we can get this show underway" he says before leaving the room again.

Rock turns his attention to Desmond, who's still pointing his gun at him, the two guards grabbed Rock and once again a black sack was placed over his head before being escorted out of the room. He didn't need his eyes to see the chopper for he could hear it perfectly as they moved near it. It wasn't one of those normal choppers; it was a military chopper that could carry multiple people. A guard pushed Rock forward; he couldn't hear anything but he did feel prescience in front of him. "**You are being paired with your partner**" came Vince's voice over a speaker, "**Also note if you partner is killed then you might as kill yourself cause in order for you to survivor your partner needs to as well…. Oh one more thing if you try to escape from the Island then we will have no choice but to dentate the explosive on your ankle bracelet and if you try to take it off and it will explode killing you and your partner and if you pull the red tag then that to will activate the detonation.**" Vince added.

During the ride to whatever location they were being flown too, Rock's hands were moved from behind his back so they were wrapped around his partner's waist. Who ever moved his arms told him that his partner was hold the key to their cuffs in their mouths under their tongue so they wouldn't swallow them. The door of the chopper was thrown opened then suddenly Rock and his partner were thrown out. They flew though the air landing on a body of water, Rock lifted his arms up over his partner's head then pulled his bag off while the partner did the same. He didn't really pay attention as they began to swim to the surface; Rock shot his head out of the water, gasping for air. He looked over as a head appeared next to his, his female partner was a brunette and to be quite honest she pretty attractive for a killer.

They swam to land just a few feet away, because the links to the cuffs were short, the woman couldn't seem to be able to able to use the key. Rock reached out to take the key to help but she jerked her hands away so he just sat back and watched as she struggled. "This would go a lot faster if you let me help," he said as he watched her struggle some more. Eventually she gave up and hand him the key allowing him to unlock the cuffs from around her wrists and legs while she did the same for him. He stood then offered his hand to her but she only slapped it away, she stood then started walking away and he had no choice but to follow her for she was his only key off this place.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and the action will begin in chapter 3**


	3. The Only Clean One

**What's up everyone, I'm back with another chapter in The Condemned 2 and now we bring in even more characters so anyways I was going to news articles involving our boy The Rock and it seems there's a huge chance that he could be joining the Marvel Cinematic Universe as the hero known as Luke Cage which means we could finally get a Luke Cage movie and all I can say is GIVE ME A HELL YEAH!**

***Disclaimer: C'mon guys you know the drill by now**

The chopper carrying the man Vince McMahon and his personal assistant Miss Patricia Anne Startigias landed on a small secluded base on the Island where the game was set to take place. Vince and Patricia walked into the small building where every worker was keeping track of the action that goes on the other side of the Island. Vince walks over to a younger man with a messy brown hair with a beard to match, "How is everything Michael?" he asks him to which he replies,

"So far no real action, but there seems to be some mistrust between the American and his Mexican partner" Vince patted him on the shoulder then walked off allowing Patricia to walk over. "Hey Patty" Michael said when he saw her, she gave him a faint smile then said,

"We can hear what they're saying right?" Michael nodded then showed her earpieces where you could hear the conversations between any of the contenders. She looked over them then picked up the one for Rock. "I'm going to need to hear something when I'm not in here" she said as she put the earpiece in her ear.

"Miss Startigias GET IN HERE NOW!" she heard her boss shout, she turns to face Michael then says,

"The devil needs me" Michael replied with a chuckle, she walked out of the building then made her up the steps to the office above. She walked though the front door, "You wanted to see me sir?" she asked then ducked when Vince threw a stapler at her.

**Meanwhile….**

Rock followed his partner though the forest, Rock knew that his partner didn't trust him one damn bit which was fine cause he didn't trust her either. The sound of a helicopter made both of them look up, an object was thrown out so both Rock and his partner ran towards the falling object. Rock stood guard while his partner opened the duffle bag and she found food and weapons. She took food and handed it to him allowing him to eat then offered him a weapon so he took a hunting knife while she took a .9mm pistol. Rock watched his partner walk off and was about to follow when he saw something else was in the bag so he reached down. He shuffled though the bag then pulled out a small box so he opened it to reveal a small piece that would fit in his ear.

He shrugged his shoulders then placed the piece into his hear and the first thing he heard was a window being broken. "What in the blue hell was that?" asked out loud,

**Meanwhile….**

Patricia was walking when suddenly she thought she heard a voice, she looked around but stopped when she didn't see anyone. "Did someone say something?" she asked out loud then jumped when she heard,

"_Hello?"_

Patricia jumped again, she then remembered that she had a earpiece in her hear but she thought that she would only be able to hear the action and not be able to actually talk to one of the contestants. "Who is this?" she asked,

"_This is Rock who the hell are you?"_

"I'm Patricia, Vince McMahon's assistant" she replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "To be quite honest I don't like this whole thing but I need the money… I'm so sorry I had no idea what my boss was going to do all of this," she added quickly.

"_I understand…. And might I say that you sound nice but…"_

The connection was cut short when gunshots could be heard, she sat down as she listened to everything though the earpiece.

**Meanwhile….**

Rock took cover when gunshots went off, his partner shot off some shots in return. Rock stood then that's when he saw a man coming towards him, the man was like he was about to take a swing at him but Rock held up his hands and said, "Whoa…. Whoa… WHOA big fella, this can go two ways, either you turn around and walk away or I kick your candy ass" The giant Indian man growled then took a swing at him so Rock ducked then started on loading on him from behind him but it was no use. The Indian man grabbed Rock with his two gigantic hands then lifted him up into the air and started to squeeze. Rock couldn't breath, he struggled to get out of the hold but it was no use.

The Indian could have killed Rock when suddenly a bullet went though the giant man's right leg. Making him drop Rock to the ground, "Stupid son of a bitch" Rock said then kicked the man in the head. His partner appeared next to him then pointed the gun at the Indian's head then pulled the trigger making Rock jump. "What the hell are you doing? You don't just kill a man," he said, the woman laughed then said,

"Are you serious? If you haven't noticed we're on an Island and the only way to get off this god damn Island is to kill everyone" Rock looked at her shocked as she started to walk away.

"You must be out your damn mind" he shouted as he went after her, "I don't know how they do things down in Mexico but we don't go around killing people just because you want to" he said before stepping in front of her.

"You can't be serious? You know what I don't need you cause you'll just drag me down now if you excuse me I have a Russian to find then KILL" she said before walking around him then started walking off leaving Rock alone. Rock shook his head, as much as he wanted to leave her he couldn't cause if she died then that meant he would be killed by who ever had controls to the explosives that were on their legs.

**Meanwhile….**

Patricia sat in silence as she heard the whole conversation; she stood then walked back to the building going straight to Michael. "What do we have on the American's partner?" she asked him, he pressed some buttons on the keyboard bring up the history.

"Name is Rosa Mendes, born in Mexico was arrested at the age of 18 for killing three men who she claimed tried to rape her but nothing was proven since she killed them. She was released in 2009 but again arrested a few moths later for robbing and killing a couple" Michael replied, Patricia nodded her head then said,

"What about the American?" Michael pressed another button bringing up Rock's profile,

"Born in America, only known name is Rock since he wouldn't tell us his real name anyways according to this he is the only one on the Island who has no record so which means out of the ten people in this game…." Michael started to say but Patricia cut him off.

"He's the only clean one"

**Thanks for reading so please review thanks again everyone you guys are the best**


	4. Lose A Partner, Gain A Partner

**I'm back with chapter four of this chapter and I would like to thank everyone who's reading, reviewing, favorited and are following cause you make me want to continue this story.**

***DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER HAS POLITICAL STUFF IN IT BUT IT'S NOT MY VEIW NOR AM I TRYING TO IMPOSE ANY KIND OF VEIEW. I AM A WRITER WRITING A STORY sorry for the all caps but I wanted to get my message clear.**

"I've told you everything I know, I went to his house then we were on our way to our weekend job, he had to go to the hardware store then after that I lost contact with him" Paul said as he sat in a meeting room with Jack Conrad sitting across from him. Paul stared at him waiting for him to say something, he watched as Conrad placed a file on the table in front of Paul and Stephanie. Paul reached over and flipped open the file, when they saw the picture that was inside they couldn't believe it for it was Stephanie's estranged father Vincent Kennedy McMahon. "We haven't spoken to my wife's father since he didn't approve of our marriage" Paul said sliding the file back towards him.

"We have reason to believe that your father is running an illegal game, that I was once a contestant on…." Jack started to say but Stephanie cut him off,

"What are you talking about?" Jack glared at her for interrupting him then said,

"Did you guys ever hear about The Condemned?" both Paul and Stephanie nodded their heads. "Like I said, we have reason to believe that your father has created the game again but this time he's not showcasing it to the world, he's only allowing the richest people watch for their enjoyment now as far as we know no one in America is that rich and we know none of the other countries will help us"

"Why not?" Paul asked to which Jack replied,

"Are you shitting me? When Brush was president he ruined any chance we had a securing a positive relationship with any country"

**Meanwhile….**

Patricia went over everything she heard learned in her head, she walked up into Vince's office. "You said that every person that was going to be in the game was going to be a convict…. You never said anything about kidnapping" she said as she slammed Rock's file down on his desk, she crossed her arms to her chest waiting for an explanation for him. "This is not what I signed up for…. Either you end this or I walk out of here and call the FBI," she threatened.

Vince let out a cold hard laugh then pressed a button calling his bodyguard Desmond Wolfe into the office. "The time is now" Vince said to him, Desmond nodded his head then left the room.

**Meanwhile….**

Rock and Rosa made their though the forest but then suddenly find themselves surrounded by armed men. Both of them raised their arms in to the air, the sound of a helicopter made Rock and Rosa look up as the chopper descended down to the ground. Desmond hopped out and walked over to them. "Hello again" he said looking at Rock before shooting Rosa square in the head killing her. He turns and points the gun at Rock, "Ether you come with nicely or I'll put a bullet in your leg" he said. Rock held his hands up then followed Desmond to the chopper but as he was about to step on Desmond hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun knocking him out cold.

Rock awoke to find himself cuffed to a chair in a large office, he looked in front of him and saw Vince sitting in front of him with a smile on his face. "Ah good of you to join us Rocky…. You see it has come to my attention that the partner we paired you an unnecessary person" Vince said, Rock was flabbergasted for he couldn't believe what he was hearing so he said,

"You stupid piece of shit…. Your candy ass cue ball bodyguard shot her in the head, she was a human being you sick son of a bitch" Desmond came over and hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun once again. Rock turned his head to face him and said, "Oh I'm going to have a fun time kicking your candy ass" which earned him another hit to the head. He looked up at Vince and said, "So what now? You're going to kill me?" Vince let out another hard laugh then said,

"My god my dear man no… I decided to give you a new partner and as it so happens she's sitting next to you" Rock turned his head to see a chestnut haired woman cuffed to a chair next to him.

"You sick bastard, you can't do this," the woman shouted at Vince, Rock realized that the woman sitting next to him was the same woman he was talking to early. On the earpiece he found, Vince didn't replied as he nodded his head then both Rock and the woman were lifted and escorted outside to the awaiting chopper. Desmond shoved them inside then the chopper lifted off the pad, Rock didn't like this Rock looked outside and saw that the chopper was nearing the ground. Patricia jumped out landing the ground, Desmond motioned for Rock to jump now. He moved making it look like he was about to jump then jerked back around and tackled Desmond right out of the chopper to the ground below.

Rock got on top of Desmond and using the chain on his cuffs started to choke the man out. Desmond grabs his gun then slammed it against the side of Rock's head knocking him off. Desmond stood then pointed the gun right at Rock, "You made a very big mistake my friend" Desmond said as he pulled the hammer of his gun back. Suddenly Patricia appears and kicks the gun out of Desmond's hand, Desmond turns to face her and she kicks him in the head with a roundhouse kick making him turn around and that's when Rock out of pure reflexes slams his hunting knife up thought Desmond's jaw killing him.

Rock and Patricia stood over the dead body of Desmond, then turned and walked away. "So Patricia it looks like we're in this together," Rock said as they walked back into the forest.

"Don't call me Patricia…. Call me Trish"

**Thanks for reading and please review cause the more reviews I get the faster I update this story**


	5. Getting To Know Each Other

**What's up everyone I'm finally back after dealing with Writer's block and trying to figure out how to continue NWO High School since I changed things around for that story. ****Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows means alot to me.. btw we are reaching the end of the story and yes I took something from a certain Film series and put it in here for Dwayne's character no judging.**

Rock and Trish made their way though the large forest, "I swear to god when I get off this god damn Island… I'm moving so I don't have to see anymore god damn trees" Rock said as they moved around some fallen trees. "Ya see I live in a very secluded part of LA meaning the only thing that surrounds my house is trees but now that I've been here I'm sick of them" he added.

"Wait… you live in LA?" Trish asked suddenly, he nodded his head then she said, "That's funny cause I live in LA as well, I…" she started to say then said, "Damn it… I totally forgot that my nephew is coming to stay with me for his senior year at NWO Wolfpack High School, I cant' believe it that I did that to him…" she trailed off and started muttering to herself.**[1]****  
**

"What's your nephew's name?" Rock asked to which she replied,

"Dominic Ortiz… he's coming up from Miami, Florida and from what my step sister tells me that he needs to get away from the city for some reason but my nephew is such a quite person he doesn't really talk about his personal life cause he thinks that he needs to do everything himself and refuses to allow anyone to help him." Rock shook his head then said,

"Well if we get out of here maybe I could talk to him… you see I work at NWO Wolfpack as a the Football coach."

"That's the thing since Dom's father walked out on him and his mother seven years ago…. He doesn't respect male authority real well" Trish replied which made shake his head and then he said,

"I understand…listen there's no hurt in trying right?" she smiled at him and shook her head. "So I have a question… you know almost everything about the people on this Island right?" he asked causing her to shake her head again. "The reason why I ask is because my old partner Rosa or whatever kept talking about making this Russian guy… any idea what she was talking about?" he added. Trish reached into her pocket and pulled out an earpiece she had taken while talking to Michael.

"Hey Mike… can you hear me?" she whispered.

"_Jesus Christ… Trish you know how much trouble I could get in if I'm found talking to you?" _

"Oh keep your pants on Axel… listen what can you tell me about Rosa Mendez's past with a Russian?" she replied with a snap. There was some silence then she took the earpiece out of her ear then placed it back into her front pocket. "According to my friend who works back at the base… The Russian killed Rosa's parents and has sworn revenge against him," she said. She went to say more but before she could there was a snap of a tree branch from the left of them making them stop in their tracks.

Rock grabbed Trish's wrist then pulled her into an abandoned bunker, she went to say something but he placed his hand over his mouth and motioned for her to be quite. He peeked out though the small open window and watched as four armed people carrying pistols and hunting knives. "Damn…" Rock mutters then moves so he's out of sight.

Nightfall came quickly on the Island and both Trish and Rock were still hidden inside the bunker. "So what do we do now?" Trish asked as she sat with her back against the wall. Rock was pacing back and forth then stopped and said,

"We have to come up with a plan to get back onto the base and take down that Candy Ass Jabroni once and for all…."

"So how do you plan on doing that then?" Trish asked with her hand rested on her cheek. A smile appeared across his face then he turned and looked at her, "What is it?" she asked him to which he replied,

"The other prisoners on the Island…. If we can convince them to us take back the Island then we can all get off the damn place together and no more people have to die" he looked at her waiting for a response from his new partner then she said,

"I like it but how do we convince them?" Rock went to respond but stopped when he saw a red light coming outside the bunker. He motioned for her stay put then after grabbing his hunting knife he left, he carefully made his way towards the bag but stopped when he thought he heard movement so he spun only to see that he was how surrounded by five men and they looked angry. He could tell that the men weren't part of the "game" cause they were wearing military suits.

"Who in the hell are you?" Rock asked with a raised eyebrow, the men in the suits didn't respond as the one to Rock's left took a swing right at him but Rock grabbed it then twisted it to the man's back before kicking him towards his buddies. The one who seemed to be the leader snapped his fingers then the four remaining men came right at Rock.

(!)

Paul was getting tired of spending his days in the CIA headquarters, for the past four weeks Stephanie, him and their kids have been in and out of that company. The door to the meeting room opened and in walked Jack Conrad, "How much longer is this going to take? I mean look…" Paul motioned over to his sleeping wife and kids. He watched as Jack walked over and sat down across from him.

"Only a few more questions" Jack replied then placed a file on the table and slide across to him. "How long have you known Dwayne?" he asked him.

"Six… seven years why?" Paul replied.

"Dwayne Johnson…. Is a agent of the DSS" Jack said, he saw the look of confusion on his face so he said, "DSS stands for Diplomatic Security Service… that the agency that gets the call if the CIA or the FBI can't get the job done."

"There is no way in hell Dwayne is a DSS agent…. Okay say he is this DSS agent… why is he working as a Football Coach at a high school?" Paul asked.

"Everything you need to know is in that file" Jack replied before standing up and leaving the room.

(!)

Rock punches one of the men square in the jaw then slashes him across the face with his knife. There is another snap of the fingers from the leader of the group and they start walking away but not before one of them who was coming from behind Rock spun on his heels then stabbed Rock right in the mid-section making him drop to the ground. He lets out a growl of pain, he reaches over and grabs the bag then begins to stand. He starts to make his way painfully back to the bunker, as he enters though the doorway he stumbles making Trish to jump and run over to help him by laying him down against the wall.

"What the hell helped out there?" she asked, he looked up at her with a smile then said,

"Ran into a bit of trouble but I do what I do" Trish rolled her eyes at his cockiness then lifted up his shirt to reveal the wound. She reached over and grabbed the bag Rock had brought back with him. She zips it open and begins to take everything out, one the things that was in the bag was a note from Michael.

_Hope that this finds you and him_

_Love Axel_

Trish smiled then pulled out the rest of the items, which included items she would need to stitch up Rock's wound so she went to work. "For a personal assistant your pretty good at this crap" she heard him say, she smiled then said,

"Well before I started working for the creepy old man… I went to school to be a nurse but I could never find a job so here I am" when she was all done Rock reached up and cupped her face with his hands. "What?" she asked with a smile then without answering he brought her face down and pressed her lips to his.

**Thanks for reading and all you have to do is review.**

**[1] Is a reference to Fast Lane starring Dominic Ortiz who also appears in NWO High School so go read that story as well.**


End file.
